Portal talk:Matrion/@comment-1743498-20121019190713
Here's some feedback regarding the Matrion: Overall: *Avoid words such as "unknown", "according to", or "may be". If the Matrion are intended to be a regular, alien civilization, you need more solidified details. *Avoid superlatives as well. By just saying they are more advanced than other species is very vague. Matrion Physiology and Location: *What is Dimension Zero? Why are the Matrion in the Milky Way in the first place? *In order for the Matrion to have a stable government, it needs a base of operations. Xanatron seems like a good candidate, but that leads to the next issue: *Living in Dark Space is very difficult. Stars at the edge of and outside galaxies have very low metallicity. That means there are hardly any planets in the area, let alone some that could form life. *Their appearance should be reworked. We already have plenty of species that look draconic, so we ought to have something new. Also, I would avoid making them look similar to humans. *All Matrion should resemble one another in some way, because a different breed of Matrion is unlikely to produce what looks like another species. *Herbivorous creatures don't tend to evolve sapience. The more likely candidate is either omnivores or carnivores. Also, their appearance would be based on their original homeworld (or it can be Xanatron in this case). *How does Uranium heal them? It would not be possible if they were carbon-based. Government and Culture: *It's hard to maintain both a tight social structure and a confederacy. Does each planet have its own government? Also, if the Matrion don't operate as one, it would be much harder to carry out large-scale invasions. Technology: *Ghidorium F seems to push the boundaries of science a bit. It's okay to invent new substances, but there's not enough info describing what exactly it is. *107 systems is considered a small empire. The Dhragolon have 40,000 systems and the Eteno have 120,000. A joint invasion from both of these empires would overwhelm the Matrion despite their tech level. Not to mention, these particular systems lack resources because they are outside the galaxy. Proportionally, if the Matrion's empire were this small, their tech would be nowhere near as advanced. *"They are capable of travelling between galaxies without stone rings, how exactly is unknown." I cannot let this pass, unfortunately. You are going to have to explain. Lore: *Stone Rings do not lead to other dimensions, and it's stated that it is impossible for mortals to enter the Galactic Core, because that is where the Titan Hub is. *Earth has plenty of attention already. With such a small extent of their empire, how did they even find it among billions of stars? *The Harbingers had only become extinct a year before the events of Dark Prophecy. If the Matrion were around at that point, the Galactic Senate would already be aware of them by now. Military: *Being able to summon ships from hundreds of parsecs away is very overpowered. Not even the KMF have that kind of tech. *How exactly are the Koji immune to conventional weapons? Are they Dark Warriors? What you should do: The Matrion are disproportionally powerful. Sure, they may be from another dimension, but Omni 01 is meant to be its own confined universe - any interdimensional travelling should be reserved for future crossovers with other series like Multiverses Wiki for example. An empire that small has almost a zero chance of having technology that makes the KMF look like cavemen. They would have already exhausted all of their available resources they have now, forcing them to move inside a galaxy. The other alternative is that they found technology from another species. If the Matrion lived in the Galactic Core for example, they could have found and adapted Harbinger or even KMF technology for themselves. Also, living in the Galactic Core would make their ability to utilize radiation as sustenance much more practical and reasonable. Of course, that would mean they would need to be something other than carbon-based life. So, in a nutshell, I hate to say it, but the Matrion need to be debuffed if you want them to be part of Chaos Crisis.